Fuera del cuerpo
by Shiga San
Summary: Hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy yo, otra vez. El traidor Itachi. ¡Oh, vamos! Ya me conocéis de sobra, no pongáis esa cara. Como siempre estoy aquí para contaros algo, algo que he presenciado hace pocos minutos, algo que quedará grabado para siempre en mi perverso cerebro... y ahora en el vuestro. Hace unas horas, mi líder, me ha enseñado varias cosas útiles... SasoDei...


**Advertencias: los personajes son de Kishimoto San y todo el universo Naruto es suyo, es el que tiene el talento. Yo por mi parte me limito a descargar mi estrés y frustración cotidiana escribiendo sobre ellos, nada mas.**

**Pequeño shot Saso-dei en el momento en el todos están bajo la influencia del Edo tensei, a la espera del gran ataque. **

**Espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Fuera del cuerpo.**

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Soy yo, otra vez. El traidor Itachi.

¡Oh, vamos! Ya me conocéis de sobra, no pongáis esa cara.

Como siempre estoy aquí para contaros algo, algo que he presenciado hace pocos minutos, algo que quedará grabado para siempre en mi perverso cerebro... y ahora en el vuestro.

Hace unas horas, el líder de Akatsuki, mi líder, me ha enseñado varias cosas útiles...

Los hechos que nos han llevado a este punto concreto volverían loco a cualquiera, a mi no, por supuesto y en cierto modo, lo estoy llevando con cierta gracia.

Mañana será el gran día...

Estoy ansioso, y tengo un miedo inmenso a lo que pueda pasar.

Los he visto, el me lo ha permitido, y mis "poderes" me han servido para saber que están bien, todos ellos. Pero no puedo evitar sentir un terror extremo a que en unas horas todo se tuerza y mis actos se lleven por delante a todos lo que me han importado en algún momento.

Ahora están reunidos, decidiendo que hacer, aunque tengo seguro que ninguno de ellos se unirá a la gesta de nuestro líder... al menos ninguno de los que conozco

Pero eso es otro tema y no estamos aquí para eso, ¿No?

En fin, la cuestión es que Pain yace desde hace largo rato a mi lado, inerte y frí el cascarón que el jutsu de resurrección ha convertido su cuerpo, y el mío.

Es el momento adecuado de intentar algo.

Salgo de mi cuerpo lentamente, y proyecto mi alma arriba, despacio para no marearme.

Sé donde tengo que ir, donde quiero ir... pero... ¿Qué pasará si se despierta?

Bueno, si me mata será un pequeño escollo en el camino...no creo que haya algo peor que mi existencia actual.

Busco en mi mente el lugar, lo he visto en una visión confusa, pero aún así lo intento.

Fallo estrepitosamente y acabo de nuevo en mi cuerpo con una leve sacudida.

Contengo el aliento. Bien, no se ha despertado, menos mal.

Lo intento de nuevo y a la tercera lo logro.

El bosque de Konoha se interpone entre mi alma consciente y la mansión donde están todos ellos.

Detengo mi vuelo a propósito.

Deidara, mi Deidara, está apoyado en el marco de la puerta que da a la terraza.

Su azul mirada, siempre lánguida y encantadora se pierde en el horizonte.

Como siempre, pensando mas de la cuenta, pensando como salvarme o como salvar al resto. ¡Ahhh, siempre tan altruista y encantador!

Me detengo flotando a pocos centímetros de su presencia. No está solo, lo noto y me alejo al interior del cuarto.

Me concentro para identificar algún destello de conciencia que pueda descubrirme.

Sasuke y Suigetsu, un nuevo integrante al que sorprendentemente ha otorgado el sitio en nuestra organización, (en un acto desesperado por salvar el pellejo, creo yo) duermen en el mismo cuarto, preparado por la anfitriona del lugar, una mujer rubia de belleza diabólica que yace junto a Sakura, la joven a la que conocí durante mí nefasto y errático intento de conquista "mundial" junto a Nagato.

¡Ah, que lejano me parece todo aquello!

Hay más, pero no quiero recrearme en sus presencias, por que algo llama mi atención y la devuelve al salón, donde está mi hermoso Deidara.

Sasori y él hablan en susurros, tan bajos que incluso un ninja de alto nivel tendría problemas para seguir la conversación.

No necesito escuchar para saber que soy el tema principal de la charla. La angustia en la cara de Deidara y la rabia encubierta de aceptación en la cara de Sasori me dicen lo que pasa.

El siguiente movimiento de ambos me pilló tan desprevenido que si hubiera estado presente físicamente habría gritado

Se están besando, con todas las letras.

Parece que no les importa que el amanecer esté apunto de rozarles, su mundo se concentra en el contacto de sus labios y yo lo contemplo como un vulgar mirón.

Las manos de mi Deidara se aferran a su espalda, dulcemente mientras su rostro es acunado.

Ambos mantienen los ojos abiertos, como para comprobar que el otro sigue presente y lo acepta.

Debería sentirme traicionado pero no es así. El espectáculo frente a mi intangible espíritu es simplemente erótico. Tengo curiosidad por ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar...

Deidara, mi hermoso artista, cierra los ojos y se entrega al contacto con más pasión de la que le atribuiría en cualquier otra empresa. Sinceramente, estoy impresionado.

Sasori se mueve durante el beso y arrastra a mi Deidara hasta que hace tope en el borde de la gran mesa. Sin romper el beso en ningún momento, alza su mano y desplaza las cortinas para que ni un pequeño resquicio del aniquilador astro penetre en la estancia y por error les alcance. Como siempre, pensando en todo y anticipándose a los acontecimientos. ¡Ah, Sasori! Tan encantadoramente detallista...

Sasori empieza a acariciarle por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que la prenda se levante lo suficiente como para mostrar los perfectos abdominales de Deidara en su avance. Este responde rompiendo el beso y gimiendo largamente mientras se acuesta parcialmente en la superficie de la pulida madera de la mesa.

¡Oh dios mío! Van a hacerlo de verdad...

Si hubiese tenido boca, estoy seguro de que en ese momento la tendría abierta de par en par.

En un movimiento tan rápido que escaparía a cualquier ojo mortal, Deidara ha cambiado de posición y ahora es el ninja de Suna el que está sobre la mesa.

Vaya, mi querido rubio aprende rápido.

Sasori no se muestra ni siquiera sorprendido, diría que está más que encantado. ¡Como para no estarlo!

Contengo el aliento inútilmente cuando Deidara toma la muñeca de Sasori entre sus manos y acerca los labios a ella lentamente. Por un instante creo que va a tomar su sangre y que el otro está dispuesto a permitírselo, pero eso no sucede.

Besa, lame y acaricia su muñeca con ternura y lascivia, trazando un camino de besos hasta los dedos, metiéndose uno tras otro en la boca y saboreándolos con deleite mientras sus caderas imitan el movimiento de la unión sobre la ropa, al compás de una música inexistente.

La rapidez y agilidad ninja son increíbles, y sin darme cuenta Deidara está apoyando el torso en la mesa y sus pantalones yacen peligrosamente cerca de mis pies (o de donde estarían si fuese persona en este momento, vosotros me entendéis)

Esto es nuevo, Sasori teniendo prisa por algo. Si pudiera sentarme con un dulce tentempié en forma de pinchito de dangos (de esos que tanto me gustan) lo haría, aunque no estoy muy seguro de poder sentarme con mi cuerpo físico... Esto es demasiado bueno como para perder tiempo en comodidades inútiles, cuando de pie estaría más que bien... no puedo evitar sonreír.

Acaricia su espalda y hombros con la mano abierta desplazándose hacia delante para saborear con la lengua lo que ha tocado con las manos. El pelo se mueve hacia delante cubriendo parcialmente su rostro a ratos y Sasori suspira por las caricias que le propina mi querido y amado artista con tanto esmero. En este momento reconozco que yo mismo habría perdido la paciencia y lo estaría montando como un salvaje, recreándome en sus gritos de súplica... Una de las partes que más me gustaba de Deidara era esa. Sus súplicas lastimeras... primero para que parara y después de unos minutos, para que no lo hiciera bajo ningún concepto...jajaja, la pasión es una traicionera, ¡Sí, señor!

Pero todo este espectáculo erótico me sobrepasa. Es la primera vez que contemplo a Deidara teniendo las riendas y para que negarlo, si sobrevivimos a los planes de nuestro líder es posible que intente usurpar el lugar de Sasori y vivirlo en mis propias carnes.

Yacer con Pain no ha estado mal, es una criatura preciosa, pero... Deidara es...Deidara. Simplemente perfecto.

En mi pequeño monólogo interno os estoy privando de los detalles morbosos y para eso estamos aquí ¿No? Mis disculpas, sigo enseguida. Seguid leyendo, por favor. ¿Querréis saber lo que pasa a continuación, no? Al menos eso espero...

Sasori gira el rostro sobre la mesa y apoya la mejilla al lado contrario, encarándome y haciendo que me ponga nervioso ante su mirada. Por un instante creo que me está mirando fijamente.

La mano de Deidara está oculta tras su cuerpo, pero no necesito verla para saber que está haciendo con ella.

No espera una palabra o un gesto que le invite a seguir, simplemente entra en el cuerpo del otro con decisión, dando un severo golpe con sus caderas en las nalgas de Sasori.

No hay dolor, solo pasión y una necesidad que abrasa más que el mismo fuego.

La cara de ambos se transforma de manera sutil, casi imperceptible. Son tan hermosos que casi tengo ganas de llorar.

Dos cuerpos perfectos, esculpidos y duros como el mármol blanco más exquisito danzando y gimiendo al unísono. Ahh, si pudierais estar aquí conmigo lo entenderíais. No creo que pueda encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo en su totalidad (pero lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas, que quede claro)

Aunque ha amanecido hace rato a ninguno de los dos parece importarles mucho (a mi tampoco, para que mentir a estas alturas)

Sasori se alza sobre sus brazos, acogiendo con una sonrisa, jadeante, los envites de su compañero de "juegos". Deidara se abalanza sobre sus hombros y acaricia con los colmillos la curva de su cuello, enfervorecido por el frenesí del acto.

¡Va a hacerlo, va a morderle!

Me acerco un poco más, para ver mejor.

Deidara tira de él hacia atrás, alejándole de la mesa lo suficiente como para desplazar una de sus manos al sexo de Sasori y acariciarle mientras afirma la otra con fuerza a la cadera (no vaya a ser que se escape, je je je)

Sasori apoya las manos abiertas en el borde, y encoge a ratos los dedos como si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo de madera a la mesa con las uñas.

Me sorprende sobre manera lo comedidos que se muestran los dos en esta situación. Mantener a raya la fuerza sobre humana con la que vamos "equipados" es un logro titánico casi imposible de realizar por la mayoría de los que conozco, pero debo admitir que a estos dos se les está dando bastante bien.

Mi estado de sorpresa se esfuma cuando Deidara apoya la mano abierta en la mitad de la espalda de Sasori y le obliga a regresar a la mesa, desplazándola con gran estruendo debido a la brutalidad de sus embestidas. (Dios santo, esto es maravilloso) ¿Si me acerco un poco mas lo notarán?... no, no creo... Voy a probar.

Llego hasta el mismo borde de la mesa, al lado contrario, cerca de la cara de Sasori, que a causa de tener la boca abierta ha creado un pequeño charquito de saliva cerca de su barbilla, por la que resbala su rostro en cada vaivén.

Trata de alzarse nuevamente, pero Deidara se lo impide descargando parte de su peso sobre el mismo punto en mitad de la espalda. En este momento, su pecho está apoyado completamente sobre la espalda de Sasori y lo único que está en movimiento son sus caderas. (Iba a proferir otra exclamación de alusiones religiosas, pero me temo que mi repertorio empieza a flaquear, tendréis que disculparme por tener mi atención puesta en otros menesteres).

Sasori susurra algo que se me escapa (y eso que estoy a escasos centímetros de su cara, no me lo puedo creer) Deidara se detiene y le ayuda a cambiar de postura, dándole la vuelta con delicadeza, y esperando pacientemente los segundos que el otro necesita para acomodarse nuevamente. Desde este ángulo puedo asegurar que mi consentido artista es muchísimo mas hermoso cuando está adornado por una dura y apetecible excitación. (Alguien debería erigirle un monumento a ese apéndice tan sublime) aunque reconozco con cierta mesura que el otro tampoco está mal dotado... (No es envidia, a ver que os pensáis, es adoración. Ya sabéis que me encanta todo lo ostentoso.)

Sasori rodea las caderas de Deidara con sus piernas y lo atrae a su interior sin más preámbulos, haciendo presión con sus talones en el trasero contrario (otro monumento a la perfección estética)

Por alguna razón que se me escapa la danza sexual se vuelve mas pausada y tranquila. Ambos se rodean con los brazos suavemente y se besan con lentitud (¡Venga hombre! Ahora les da por ponerse románticos...argh, si tuviera espalda estaría siendo recorrida por un escalofrío de repugnancia...)

Sasori le susurra empalagosas promesas de amor eterno (en nuestro caso nada descabelladas, pero me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que Deidara causa ese efecto en todos nuestros hermanos. Todos desean amarlo y gozar de su compañía eternamente. Si estuvieran viendo la escenita que tengo ante mis ojos harían cola para hacerlo...)

Están a punto de caramelo, puedo notarlo incluso en mi estado de ánima y retrocedo instintivamente cuando los ojos azules de Deidara se clavan en los míos. Uff, falsa alarma.

La cabeza de Sasori se aplasta contra la mesa y su cuerpo se convulsiona acogiendo el éxtasis de la descarga hasta formar un arco perfecto, en el que solo su trasero y su cabeza hacen contacto con la madera. Deidara le sigue tras un par de movimientos más, y alarga el gemido más erótico que he oído en mi vida, que reverbera a través del cuerpo satisfecho de Sasori hasta apagarse lentamente, con un sutil susurro.

Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que hacer. ¿Debería marcharme ya?

Desvío la mirada de la espalda de Sasori, la que he contemplado en cierto trance cuando Deidara le ha ayudado a sentarse en la mesa y le ha limpiado los restos del encuentro con suma delicadeza.

Contengo el aliento inútilmente cuando mi querido rubio le acomoda correctamente las prendas en su lugar y toma de nuevo una de sus muñecas y se la acerca a los labios.

El movimiento lento y pausado de la acción me desespera hasta el punto de querer marcharme, pero confieso con cierta vergüenza que siento curiosidad. ¿Le permitirá Sasori tomar su mano en matrimonio a mi hermoso rubio? ¿Cómo afectará a Deidara la unión con el ninja de Suna? ¿Supondrá una amenaza para mi existencia, para la de todos mis compañeros o por el contrario, le inducirá a una locura similar a la de mi desafortunado hermano, Sasuke, que tras perder el amor de Naruto no tiene fuerzas para ver la realidad?

Estoy tan deseoso de ver el resultado que me decepciona enormemente que no lo haga. Se limita a besarle nuevamente la suave piel y a darle las gracias en un susurro que esta vez si que llego a captar con claridad.

Veo como se abrazan al pie de la puerta que les conducirá a su descanso y como ambos miran en mi dirección. Extrañamente están mucho mas calmados (al menos en apariencia, aunque no me extraña en exceso después de semejante descarga, tanto física como emocional tan bellamente representada ante mis ojos...) y yo siento la llamada de Pain, que se remueve en el lecho junto a mi cuerpo mortal, obligándome a regresar aún en contra de mis deseos.

Gracias Deidara, por mostrarte ante mí con tu verdadera naturaleza y a ti, mi querido y admirado Sasori, por cuidar de mi pequeño amante como si fuera el tuyo propio. Espero, deseo y anhelo poder comentar en algún momento (si sobrevivimos a lo que se nos avecina) lo acontecido hace unos minutos y poder participar, si es posible, en futuros encuentros de similar índole (claramente mejorados por mi presencia, todo hay que decirlo)

Dentro de unas horas, solo un minúsculo resquicio de tiempo comparado con lo que llevo viviendo a mis espaldas, todo se resolverá.

¿Moriremos? ¿Viviremos?

¿Acaso importa?

Por mi parte finalizo aquí mi relato, que espero haya sido de tu agrado, mi amado lector.

Siempre a vuestra entera disposición.

Itachi.

oooooooooooooooooo

Un suspiro inunda la estancia cuando termina de leer el nombre del autor del relato y en un movimiento desplaza las hojas sobre la grapa que las mantiene unidas para volver a la primera página.

Alarga el brazo y le regresa el texto a la otra persona presente en la habitación, sonriendo amablemente y clavando su mirada azul en los ojos del moreno que lo observa anhelante.

- ¿No te enfadas? – La voz de Madara suena clara, sin intenciones.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Deidara vuelve a sonreírle y hace un gesto con la cabeza para apoyar las palabras – Lo que cuenta es cierto, pasó realmente- Hizo una pausa y caminó hasta la ventana, donde se detuvo y miró al exterior – Me sorprende que Jiraiya no lo haya incluido en uno de sus libros, pero claro, no tiene la misma emoción si no es el causante del acto principal, ¿No crees?

Ladeó la cabeza levemente para mirarle de reojo, esperando su respuesta, pero ambos sabían que no tenía. Itachi hacía lo que le venía en gana, sin consecuencias, sin remordimientos, sin explicaciones. La prueba era la presencia de Sasuke ahí, a su lado...No pudo matarle y eso que llevaba años jurando que lo haría.

- Supongo que algo de razón tienes – Se unió a él junto a la ventana y posó la mano en el antebrazo de Deidara, que mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- ¿Dónde crees que estará ahora? – Sonó a súplica.

- Expiando sus pecados – Esta vez Deidara dibujó una perfecta sonrisa en la que sus dientes asomaron sin vergüenza – A su manera, pero... No importa.

Se giró sobre los talones y señaló una de las puertas.

- Ven, te mostraré tu lugar de descanso.

Madara asintió lentamente, cabizbajo y ligeramente afectado por la ausencia de Sasori.

- ¿Volverá?- Susurró mientras seguía a cierta distancia al otro ninja.

- Ahhh, quien sabe...

*** ¿Fin? ***


End file.
